First Snow
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: A while after the battle with Van, Luke is on his own and decides to go looking for Asch. What will he descover on his winter wanderings?


Hey everyone! This is my first Tales of the Abyss and I've never played the game before. If I get something wrong then I'm really sorry, just tell me so. I was watching a video that my friend made and it gave me an idea to make a one shot for Asch and Luke. Please enjoy. :3

**First Snow**

I couldn't believe that he was gone. I couldn't remember how long it had been. Was he really dead? Or… was he still out there somewhere? Was there even an answer to that question? Who could I go to for such answers?

My emerald eyes stared blankly ahead of me as I watched the people of Baticul pass by. Long yellow and orange bangs hung in front of my eyes as I stared through them.

It was almost winter now and the snow would be falling soon. If that was the case… then it must have been a long time since we had defeated Van. Tear was back in Yulia city and the rest of the gang had dispersed for a while. Things were peaceful now - nothing was threatening Auldrant - so all of us weren't exactly needed. There wasn't much to do in the winter anyway. It always got too cold.

Some of the people watched me as they passed by. They were probably wondering why the Duke's son was simply leaning against a wall in town. I didn't care. I had other things on my mind. _'What happened exactly?' _I wondered with slightly furrowed brows. Had we fused into one person? Was he inside that head of mine somewhere? Or was he a separate person somewhere else in Auldrant? Coming back to Baticul… that would be the **last** thing he would want to do.

I couldn't stop my mind from wondering anymore. Our minds had been connected… he had saved my life more than once… How could I **not** want to know what had happened to him?

I pushed off the wall of the brick building and began walking through the crowd. I hadn't seen anything of interest there. Nothing that could help…

I went back to the manor and sat in my room in thought. _'I suppose it's not really __**my**__ room so much as it is __**his**__ room…' _I made a face at that thought. Nothing in this manor… in this life… none of it was really mine. All of what this was… it all should have been his. And suddenly, I felt guilty. His life had been given to me when it should have been his own.

With furrowed brows, I grabbed my sword and threw on a white long sleeved jacket before going down the hallways again. I would not stay… not anymore. I wasn't going to sit and do nothing anymore. Enough time had passed for that. It was time I got my ass out there and did something worth while…

I was going to find Asch.

* * *

My head was empty as I walked along the trail. I didn't know where I was going to look, but I had a feeling that he was somewhere. He **had** to be. I was the replica… I was the one who wasn't supposed to be alive; not him. Not Asch. Something needed to be done… if only I knew where he was or what had really happened to him. Maybe I could finally return the favor… maybe I could pay back my debt.

* * *

The date for winter finally came and the first snow came at night. I sat in a cave with a small fire going. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted him back. I wanted to share the link with him again. My head felt so… empty? I didn't care if I got headaches again. I would do anything at this point to have him back and alive again.

This wasn't about paying back a debt anymore. This was about needing something special back now… something I personally desired. I wanted to see those cold eyes glare at me again. Even if he still hated me at an extent, I knew that he had a reason. I had taken his life… how could he **not** hate me?

I sighed as I leaned my head back against the cold stone wall. My green eyes stared at the top of the cave for a few moments before I closed my eyes. _'What will you do if he really is dead?' _I asked myself, furrowing my brows slightly. I could feel the heartache at the thought. If Asch wasn't alive anymore… if he really was **gone**… what would happen? Would the world keep working as it did now? Did no one but me care? Was I the only one actually putting thought into looking for him?

"Probably," I murmured before sighing slightly.

I was tired as the fire kept the small area warm. It was like the wind and snow wasn't howling just outside the cave entrance. Sleep slowly crept up on my tired mind.

_I watched the battle that was not too far away. There he was, fighting against many soldiers. He was alone… fighting to stay alive. I couldn't make my feet move to help him. I couldn't draw my sword to help him defend. I was frozen – unable to move – and I couldn't help him. I knew this was his final battle… that if I didn't move then these would be the God General's final moments. _

_I was right. Three swords went straight through him and I watched with horror as he still managed to kill the remaining soldiers. Then he stumbled… sitting down against the wall. My feet wouldn't move. I could not help him… I could not save him… _

I jerked and opened my eyes as my mind snapped out of my dream. I panted slightly as my emerald eyes glanced around the small cave.

"It was just a dream," I whispered, placing my palm on my forehead.

It was morning and the snow was only falling slowly outside now. The season's first snow was laid perfectly white across the ground.

My small fire was out as I slowly got to my feet. That had been the first time I had had that dream. Maybe that had been what his final moments had truly been like. If Asch was one being with him… then maybe those were his memories of his death. It was a possibility, like so many others.

My footsteps were the first in the fresh layer of snow. I had a feeling that they would be gone by the time the sun set at night. As I walked, my eyes narrowed slightly. There was something about the snow… There were parts that were uneven but were spread out evenly. Had someone walked through it not too long ago? Placing my foot beside the old footprints, I saw that they were close to the same size.

I couldn't help but ponder on that thought. I didn't know where I was going… so maybe if I followed these footsteps I would be led to a place where there was information. Maybe… I would be led to a place with answers.

My feet instinctively started walking and followed the trail of footprints. The path was straight, so it wasn't difficult to follow. They led me to a rather steep hill and by the looks of the path, this person had little to no difficulty. I couldn't say the same about myself. I slipped a few times on my way up. My hair and coat were covered in snow flakes.

When I made it to the top of the hill, my emerald eyes stayed on the path of footprints and they seemed to be a little more fresh now. They looked ahead slightly and caught sight of black boots. _'What…' _I lifted my head and saw the appearance of this person.

The flaming red hair – the only other person's hair in the world that matched my own – stood out against the white snow. There he was… staring up at the falling snow. My eyes widened slightly. It had to be a delusion. I hadn't caught much sleep last night.

"You know," his voice started as he didn't move his gaze from the sky, "I thought about going to Baticul…"

My brows furrowed with confusion. This was a weird illusion.

"Why?" I found myself asking with confusion.

"…To let you know that I was alive…"

My eyes widened again with those words. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest, as I watched him turn to look at me. Our emerald eyes locked.

"What made you leave the manor?" he asked with a perfectly cocked brow.

I couldn't help myself. It had been too long and I had been alone for too long. My head was too empty without him in it. His armor was hard against my chest and I held onto him tightly. He was alive…

"I would have followed you anywhere…" I murmured, "I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to know…"

Asch's hands rested on my lower back; as if embracing me back.

We stood there for a few moments like that in the first snow of the winter. I would give him anything he wanted so long as he never left again. He could have his life… anything. All he needed to do was ask.

**End of One Shot**

Hello again. :3 Was it okay? If I did something wrong please tell me. I'm sorry if Luke was out of character because I really haven't seen a lot of Luke, just bits and pieces. My apologies. I thought it was cute anyway. :3


End file.
